Venting at the Lake of Rage
by Nidoran Duran
Summary: Rocket Grunt Juliette's stakeout gets sidetracaked when her Machamp gets a bit too rowdy.


"This sucks," Juliette muttered, putting down the pair of binoculars she'd been looking through and taking a long drag of her cigarette. She waited, then blew some rings out of boredom, sighed at how little it entertained her, and took another puff. She was trying to quit, but what chance did she have of quitting when her superiors kept putting her on such boring missions?

"Watch the path up to the Lake of Rage," she was told. "Have your Pokemon out and ready to strike the moment that fucking kid comes by if the other groups fail."

"Why not just shoot the kid?" she thought in retrospect, turning to face her Machamp. "I have a gun, and I fucking swear, if that Ethan kid comes by, I'm just fucking shooting him. This is bullshit. On all fours in the fucking mud, waiting for some punk ten year-old to walk by so I can yell at him and take his lunch money? Fuck that, I'll kill him."

"Champ," her Pokemon said, nodding. He cracked the knuckles on all four of his fists and knelt on the ground beside his trainer beneath the cover of some bushes and branches. Occasionally, his body would dip back a little so that he could get a long, appreciate look at the short, tight skirt his trainer wore and how great her ass looked in it.

The foul-mouthed Team Rocket grunt knew her Pokemon was doing that, and took another puff. She kept pulling some of her short pink hair in front of her eyes to check for any mud she may have gotten on it. She knew her knee-high boots certainly had some muck on them, but those could be washed or changed out of. In fact, she had an extra costume in her reversible backpack entirely so that wasn't an issue. Having mud in her hair, though, was unacceptable.

"I bet they'd give me a good bonus for that, wouldn't they? That fucking kid with a clip and a half sunk right into his chest? Giovanni might not be too happy, though. Probably wanted to keep him as a fuck toy or something. You know there's something up with a crime boss constantly demanding that pre-teen boys be brought to him to 'deal with' personally. But I don't care. I just want to get this bullshit over with."

Machamp zoned out of what his trainer was saying, reaching his lower left hand over and giving her ass a nice squeeze. He was bored out of his mind, and was even worse at coping with it than his trainer was, though he had far fewer methods of expressing it. Another squeeze, and he planted two other hands on her exposed thighs and began to rub at them.

She snapped her tongue and wiggled a little. "S-stop it," she scowled. "We're supposed to be on a mission to shoot ten year-olds." He ignored her, the fourth hand dragged her skirt up along her round bottom, the one cupping her ass now rubbing at her mound through her black panties. "Mm, fuck. No, really, we have shit to do."

"Ma Machamp ma," he said lowly, ignoring her entirely as he pulled her panties down. The four hands moved fluidly and all at once, constantly shifting to a new position when the situation changed, and it was whittling down Juliette's ability to keep her mind on the job, for as little as she could to begin with. When he was only a Machoke and had two hands, he could induce unmitigated bliss, but ever since evolving, he could make her bend to his will with almost no difficulty. Rarely did she ever complain about it. When his thick, strong fingers began to probe her, both front and back, she never complained.

Her back curved upward a little, and her cigarette fell to the ground, little wisps of gray smoke still struggling to rise from the damp soil. She could feel the fingers push against her inner walls, in particular his index finger again and again pressing to he g-spot in its back-and-forth motions. Her amber eyes lit up and her hands dug into the ground a little. "Oh, fuck, okay. Fine, we can, but... Hurry up." Her voice grew a bit more ragged and higher in pitch as she spoke. "Maybe a good screw will keep me awake."

With his trainer's permission, Machamp grabbed her by the hips and lifted her off the ground. His upper set of hands grasped her just below the lower set, which slid down to her legs. She knew what was coming, but no amount of bracing herself ever made her used to the sensation of being spun and left hanging upside-down. Her hat fell right into the mud, and she lamented it only for the brief instant it took for her vision to come back. She noticed, then, his hardon, hidden beneath his black tights, and her tongue dragged along her lips. Clumsily, she reached for his waistband and tugged the tights down, his cock springing up and almost smacking her in the cheek. She could feel one of his hands come down and grasp her head, and she took one final breath as he pushed her face forward and thrust four inches of cock into her mouth with one go.

His mouth descended on her pussy, planting a big, wet kiss on her folds. He was strong and could fuck her like an animal, but of all her Pokemon, Juliette was said to say that Machamp was the worst at eating her out. Not that he was bad, but after being lavished by Raticate and Golbat-she grew wet even thinking of the bat's tongue-she had become spoiled. Still, the way his tongue just pressed to powerfully to her clit, she couldn't help but writhe a little in his grasp and moan out for him. He was still great, just not a golden-tongued Golbat. Also making up for it was the fact that as he went at her, she got to play with him as well, something her other Pokemon couldn't do nearly so well.

Her legs hung lazily downward, shifting occasionally of their own volition. She could feel the blood rushing to her head as he manhandled her. Another hand holding her up let go, leaving her held by the hip with one and on the back by another, and pressed against her entrance. Her hips jerked a little as a hooked finger sank into her again, and in the daze her position induced, it felt even better than earlier.

An attempt at moaning proved futile for Juliette, more than half of her Pokemon's penis buried in her mouth, his fingers wound into her hair as he slid her experienced mouth along it. As thick as it was, she doubted she could open her lips any wider for sound to escape from them. She reached out a free hand and started to squeeze his balls, knowing she couldn't hurt him and that occasionally she'd get a nice response out of him for it. It wasn't all the time, but some days they were particularly sensitive to the touch and it drove him wild to feel her fingers against them.

It seemed to be one of those days, as his tongue pressed even harder to her sensitive nub and ran in quick, aggressive circles. Another finger entered her, and she could barely keep quiet as they pressed to her g-spot in the roof of her core and pumped in quickly. She had no regrets about taking a 'leave of absence' to tend to her Pokemon's overactive libido, even as his cock head pressed onward into her throat. None of her other Pokemon had the size to give her a good, rough facefucking like Machamp, and she took it in stride, even as red began to fill into her face.

Deeper and deeper he sank into her, and even as air became scarce and the blood rushing to her head increased, she could see his gray pelvis. That was her goal; to get him all the way in, to kiss his base as his cock throbbed in her throat. Sucking, slurping, and even gagging sounds rose above his own, more audible and less muffled moans. The messy noise of his sucking on her clit was nothing compared to it, and she noted that the louder and messier her deepthroating got, the harder he fingerfucked her.

When finally her lips were smooshed against his groin and his hand was pumping her head almost too quick for her to handle, he withdrew the fingers and replaced them with his tongue. She let out a muffled scream at the sudden feeling of his thick, mighty tongue seemingly pressing against all of her insides at once. Whatever dubious sense of control she had over her actions folded then, from the pleasure and the air and the dizziness. She imply lay there, letting him tonguefuck and facefuck her at the same time, until he was done.

Done too soon, she noted, when everything returned to normal. It felt like it was too little, at least. She wasn't entirely sure how her concept of time was, or if she'd perhaps blacked out amidst it all. All the knew was that at some point, he finally pulled her head away and a rush of saliva poured out of her mouth as she tried to take deep breaths. She thought he was giving her a break, and her head pressed to his chest as she tried to center herself, only for him to grab her hips and her arms, and lift her up off the ground. She panted as she was set to lie on her back in the air, her legs lazily trying to lock around his waist. His spit-soaked cock was against her clit, and when he began to thrust, the friction alone was enough to get her high.

"Fuck me!" she said in her typical, delicate demeanor As air and proper blood circulation returned, she started to come back to life a little "Stop dicking around and stick it in me, already."

Machamp rolled his eyes, putting her right-side up and facing away from him before slamming her down onto his cock, arms wrapping around her and holding her close.

She shouted out an obnoxious, too-loud, "Yes!" as he entered her in one stroke. As big and strong as his fingers or his tongue were, they had nothing on his thick, throbbing cock. She didn't care that she had a mission, or that she was being loud and, if someone were to look her way, could probably see exactly what she was doing. All she cared about was that he fucked her as hard and fast as she deserved.

Two hands on her hips, one up her shirt and on her breast, and one on her clit. With his trainer in prime position impaled on his dick, he lifted her up, letting her whimper and coo before he slammed her back down into his lap. She was tight; certainly not virginal, but for taking his monstrous member, she was the next best thing to it. Her human walls, slick from all the arousal his tongue brought her, clenched onto his cock as she came back down onto it, making him groan as loudly as she did from the pleasure. Faster he brought her down the next time, and faster again the next. Each motion felt better than the last, and with little regard for her human fragility, he kept trying to beat the last motion.

He practically tore her bra off trying to clasp her small, perky breast, finding the nipple between two fingers and giving it a nice twist. "Ma Machamp!" he snarled, this time thrusting up against his downward-bound trainer for extra force. He gave it to her so hard because he knew she could take it, knew she had taken worse, and had himself given it to her far harder. There was no worry of breaking or hurting her, at least hurting her beyond the level she got off from. Just intense, satisfactory bliss.

"Yes, fuck me! Harder, come on, pound me. Make me scream." She drew the word 'scream out', steadily rising in volume until a nearby tree rustled a little and a couple flying Pokemon went to find somewhere quieter to rest. Knowing that this was nominally a stealth mission and that she was getting far too loud. Even if they didn't catch the kid, they didn't need her superiors finding her in the arms of a Pokemon and neglecting her mission for sex. Again. He let go of her hips with the hand that had been probing her twat earlier, still moist with her juices, and slipped a finger into her mouth to shut her up. As expected, her lips closed tightly around it in an instant and, in a lust-fueled daze, began to fellate his finger with all the effort she could muster.

She couldn't think of how things could get any better. Well, she could, but so long as she was facing away from Machamp her ass wasn't really within reach. Each time he buried himself into her, a shock wave wracked her body, again limp as she grew drunk off the building sensations she'd been subjected to since he first started to feel her up. All she could do was suck on the finger and try to keep herself conscious and enjoy the pleasures as they came. Her primed body was practically burning, and she wasn't sure how much longer she could hold onto herself. Everything was so confused and dizzy, all senses but touch and taste long-since atrophied by disuse in the face of mounting pleasure. All she could do was taste her pussy on the strong fingers invading her mouth and feel how his hands and cock violated her, feel the twinge of pleasure/pain that intertwined and drove her up the wall.

It was finally too much for Juliette, who screamed into his knuckles as a heavy orgasm wracked her body. She jerked and tried to move, but was too tired to do so in any significant way. Like wildfire it moved across her nerves, making them all twitch a little. She winced as her pussy tightened even more around Machamp and tried to milk an orgasm from him.

Machamp, with perfect control over virtually every aspect of his biology, gave in, knowing that when she was at her tightest was the best time to go hypersensitive, and also knowing she wouldn't have much energy afterward. His knees dipped down a little as he buried himself balls-deep into his trainer and unloaded into her with a loud, territorial grunt. Her inner walls spasmed around him as he pumped semen into her, and when he was done, he pulled the fingers she was sucking on out, let go her achingly sensitive clit and sore breast, and put her slowly to the ground.

With her clothes hiked up and her appearance disheveled, Juliette sank to the ground in Machamp's arms, enjoying the closeness of it, how it starkly contrasted the rough, painful sex that had thrilled her the moment before. It felt nice to just relax in an embrace that was more loving than possessive.

His free pair of hands reached into her backpack, putting a cigarette to her mouth and lighting it. She graciously accepted, resting her head against one of his bulging pecs and taking a long puff. That was the other difficulty with quitting smoking; it just felt so appropriate to light one up after sex and enjoy it amidst a post-coital cuddle. "Mm, that felt damn good. Nice and rough."

"Ch\amp."

"I almost forgot that I had a little brat to kill..."

"Dammit 67, where are you?" They both turned their heads to notice the walky-talky on her backpack going off, Juliette's heart sinking a little. "The kid just waltzed up here without resistance! What the hell are you doing up there? Someone's coming up to check on you and, by Arceus, if you went off-mission to fuck your Pokemon again, you're fired!" 


End file.
